


He Said Eternity

by ieatboyss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My first AU be nice, No really his life is awful, Possessive Ben Solo, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/pseuds/ieatboyss
Summary: Your life is fairly normal for a human with a vampire hunter for a father and a witch for a best friend, until an incident when you're sixteen.From that day on there's a familiar presence, always nearby, watching over you, protecting you. Years later you figure out what that presence is and it changes your life forever.Ben Solo, the last Skywalker and the last of his kind, has been wandering aimlessly with no real purpose, until you show up.Struggling between who he is and who he wants to be, Ben has a choice to make and so do you.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/You, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Reminder:**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If A Discovery of Witches and Twilight had a baby in the Star Wars universe, it would be this fic.

* * *

_You're my star, guiding me_  
 _I know love  
_ _Whispers of a life, in one breath you'd be  
_ _Everything I am, you saved me  
_ _You're the light, in my darkest hour  
_ _I'll be fine, with you I can move on  
_ _This is our eternity  
_ _There are no words, to say how proud I am  
_ _I would walk through flames for you, to light a way  
_ _I light a path for you, and carry you through life  
_ _You're my miracle, my angel|  
_ _You're the light, in my darkest hour|  
_ _I'll be fine, with you I can move on  
_ _This is our eternity  
  
  
_ _In This Moment - He Said Eternity_

* * *

Monsters are real and they walk among you, integrated into society, co-existing in harmony, for the most part. The humans, witches, and shifters coexist in harmony. Of course there are bad apples in the fruit salad that is society, just like there would be if only humans existed. In the grand scheme of things, it's peaceful. There is one exception to this of course, the vampires.

The vampires don't want peace, they want control and dominion over others.

The oldest vampire was a man named Palpatine. He was old enough that no one knew where he originated or how old he was. His past didn't really matter, only the future did. The vampires believed they were the superior race and wanted to be seen as such. For this reason, population control became an issue. Unlike the other races, vampires were made, not born. For this reason, if the vampires wanted a vampire army, it was possible.

Which is why the Skywalkers created the Resistance. The Skywalker family was equally as old as Palpatine, if not older. The remaining members of their family were what remained of the Skywalker bloodline, and their kind.

No one knew where the Nephilim, more commonly known as angels, came from. They were the strongest beings whose powers went unmatched. They were the only thing standing in the way of Palpatine and eventually his progeny, Snoke, from getting what they wanted.

The Skywalkers were highly creative, eccentric, and extremely powerful. Like other species, Nephilim were born, not created. Each one was born with a power unique to the individual, and each was bonded to a human upon birth.

When their human died, so did they, which gave them human life spans. In the past, they decided whether to integrate themselves into their human's life, usually as a friend, but most didn't out of fear of attachment.

Other Nephilim existed but the Skywalkers were the only ones known to others which made most think they were the last ones left. They were powerful, well known, and universally loved, unless you were a vampire.

The war between the vampires and everyone else originally started as the vampires attempting to force the humans into servitude. When the Nephilim discovered this, they intervened, thus starting the war between the light and the dark.

As the Nephilim died out, and the Skywalkers were reduced to two, other races joined in the fight knowing that once they were gone, their species would be next.

The Mandalorians, a group of vampire hunters, joined the Skywalkers first. Although human, their purpose was passed down from one generation to the next. If your father or mother was a vampire hunter, you would be too. They were the constant in Skywalker's life for this reason. They knew that once they were gone, the Mandalorians would continue what they started.

Shifters and witches eventually joined the fight but unless their family had a code like the Mandalorians, it was one and done.

There was one exception.

Maz.

Maz was a witch, the oldest and strongest in existence. She refused to divulge any information on herself, even her age. She was a mystery but where her loyalties lied wasn't. She helped the Skywalkers recruit members into the Resistance and remained loyal to the family throughout the centuries.

* * *

Although soul bonds were something each Nephilim experienced, having a soul mate was not. In the few instances it did occur, it never happened with the human they were bound to, until Leia.

Leia's human, Han Solo was her soul mate. Nephilim developing feelings and/or having relationships with the human they were bonded to was rare, but it did happen. Having a human soulmate was unheard of. With only two Skywalkers left it didn't matter anymore. Especially since cross species breeding wasn't possible, or so they thought.

* * *

Ben Solo was the first Nephilim-human half breed in existence. There was no mention of any hybrid in any of the records their family had kept over the generations. For this reason, they had no idea what to expect.

Would he be mostly human or would he have Nephilim traits? Would he develop some sort of power like all Nephilim did? Would he bond with a human?

They didn't have the answers, no one did.

* * *

When Ben was in his late teens, his uncle Luke had a premonition, as did Maz. Another Nephilim-human half breed would be born and she would not only be bonded to Ben, she would be his soul mate. Together, they'd prevent the extinction of the Nephilim. Together they'd be stronger than any race before them and after them. However, this fate wasn't set in stone. There was another possibility, a darker one.

Should the vampires get a hold of Ben and the other halfing, the vampires would be unstoppable and any hope of stopping them from taking over would be in vain. The Nephilim would be no more and neither would the Resistance.

The only people this prophecy was shared with were Luke and Leia's closest friends. Maz, a Mandolorian named Asso, and Han's best friend, a Shifter they called Chewie. Assuming Ben had a normal human lifespan, his soul mate would be born before he turned twenty four.

When you were born, they'd find you, and keep you safe.

* * *

The biggest mistake the family made was with Ben. He was one of a kind and had trouble integrating into the rest of society, especially people his age. Making friends was impossible for him for this reason. He was extremely emotional and attached to his parents when he was younger. As he grew older, his parents became more distant, but not intentionally. Leia and Luke were busy building the Resistance so once they were gone, it would carry on, and eventually pass to Ben.

The emotional and lonely little boy turned into an emotional lonely teenager and then a young man. The only friend Ben had was someone he met by accident.

While walking home in the middle of the night, he met Tai. It wasn't until they had been friends for over a year that he found out Tai was a vampire. The shock of this discovery quickly wore off though. His friendship with Tai made him think his parents' view on vampires was wrong. Tai wasn't a monster and he didn't seem to have any hatred for humans, shifters, or witches.

Ben had met various members of Tai's coven numerous times in the past. The vampires treated him with respect, not disdain. None of them knew what he was or who his family was, that included Tai. Although he trusted him, he was afraid the vampire's hatred for his family would affect his friendship and kept that part of himself a secret. He thought he had done a good job of keeping his real name and bloodline a secret but he found out just how wrong he was shortly after he turned twenty three.

Tai invited Ben to a small get together with the other vampires Tai considered family. The later it got, the more people trickled out of the house, only Tai and two others remained with Ben. They continued to hand him alcohol, leaving him with a pleasant buzz throughout the night. The last drink Tai handed him tasted funny but he brushed it off, until he started to feel weird. Ben dropped the bottle and watched as if in slow motion as it crashed on the ground. Without thinking, he bent down and picked up a large piece of glass, cutting his hand in the process.

His senses were dulled and his brain felt foggy, whatever was in the last drink they handed him was strong and affecting him greatly. So much so that when the two vampires he had been laughing with throughout the night jumped on him, he didn't react until he was on his back on the ground.

When he felt excruciating pain in his hand and wrist, his adrenaline kicked in and momentarily cleared his mind but the realization of what was happening caused him to panic. Normally Nephilim were stronger than vampires, if not equal. But whatever was in his drink was affected him more as each second passed. His hand felt like it was being ripped off and just when he thought the pain was too much to bear, it stopped altogether.

Tai intervened and saved him. Relief unlike any he had ever experienced washed over him, until Tai spoke.

"If anyone is going to drain the last Skywalker, it's me. I've had to suffer by his side for years. Do you know what it's like to have to deal with someone bitch and moan because mommy and daddy don't have enough time for him?" Tai said to the other two vampires who were seething on the other side of the room.

Ben didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears slide past this temples and into his hairline as he stared at the ceiling. The only friend he's ever had was only his friend because of his bloodline, because of who his family was. The pain from his hand radiated to his wrist as Tai sunk his teeth into Ben's wrist and slowly started draining him.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He wasn't strong enough to fight back and anyone that was capable of helping him wouldn't be coming to save him, he was completely alone. On the verge of losing consciousness, the pain in his wrist stopped and he could vaguely hear people arguing and possibly fighting.

Snoke, the leader of Tai's coven, suddenly stood over him. He barely had enough strength to glance around the room but when he did, he saw the bodies of the two vampires that attacked him, and Tai. All three of them without their heads.

Snoke gave him a choice, he could bleed out, or Snoke could turn him. Ben hadn't stopped to think if it was even possible for him to be turned because to his knowledge, a Nephilim had never been turned into a vampire before.

Desperate to live, not thinking about what that meant, or the consequences, Ben agreed.

The last thing he remembered was Snoke's teeth sinking into his still intact wrist before everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up he was different, everything was different. His senses were heightened, he was stronger, and he was faster, because he was a vampire.

Although he agreed to the change, he didn't want to become one of the monsters his family had fought for generations. Once his parents and his uncle died he would be the only one Nephilim left in existence, and now he wasn't sure he could even call himself that.

Soon after his change, he isolated himself from everyone, as much as Snoke would allow anyways. Ben felt like he owed Snoke and did his bidding whenever he was called upon which was often at first. Although it wasn't the life he wanted, although he made the choice while in duress, Snoke still gave him the choice and in turn, saved his life.

The first vampire to befriend him after his change was Poe Dameron. The term friend is loosely used because Ben wanted nothing to do with him yet somehow Dameron wormed his way into Ben's life no matter how hard he tried to avoid him.

Unbeknownst to not only Ben, but Snoke's coven as a whole, Poe was part of the Resistance, like his parents. He had been taken and turned without being given a choice. Knowing his family would understand, he went back to them and explained what had happened. Hating what he had become, he did what he could to help by inserting himself with the vampires as a spy for the Resistance, and a spy for the Skywalker's. He broke the news to them when Ben had been turned.

The prophecy was coming true, just not the one they had hoped for.

Ben refused to go home to face his family, under the impression they would hate the monster he had become, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Despite the blood Ben had shed by doing Snoke's bidding, Han and Leia knew in their hearts that Ben wasn't a monster like the rest of the vampires, and he never would be.

Years passed and eventually Han died which meant Leia followed shortly after. Ben didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Luke and his human Lando followed a few years later.

Ben was the last Nephlim in existence. He was the only vampire hybrid in history, and now he was the last Skywalker.

* * *

The rest of the Resistance did their best to ensure the rest of the prophecy didn't come true. They were all under the impression you would be born within the few years following Luke and Maz's premonitions, assuming Ben would continue to age like a human. Now that Ben didn't age, there was no telling when you would make your appearance.

When the halfling was born, the Mandalorian with the closest ties to the Skywalkers would be charged with your care.

Nearly a century later, after searching daily, Maz finds you. The orphanage had no idea where you came from or what your designation was because they had no way of finding your parents. After a spell or two, Maz left the orphanage with an infant in her arms and took you straight to the man you would eventually consider your father.

* * *

Din heard a quiet knock at his door at an unreasonable time of night. He hit a dead end while trailing Snoke and had spent the last month or so hitting up old contacts for any information on Snoke's minions or his next move. Poe was working towards earning Snoke's trust to hopefully figure out what he had planned. For his safety and everyone else's, he distanced himself from the Resistance.

With no new leads to go on, Din had spent the last week sleeping at night like normal people did and for normal people 1 am was an unreasonable time to pay someone an unexpected visit.

Grumbling, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked towards his front door. Without checking to see who it was, he opened the door. Maz stood on his front step, with a raised eyebrow and a bundle in her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not me!" Din said, panicked.

"Are you going to make an old woman and an orphaned infant stand outside all night in the cold?"

He sighed and stepped aside so Maz could enter his home.

"Maz, please tell me that's not 'the child.' Din said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Do you think I pick up random infants regularly?"

"I can barely take care of myself. I'm not ready to take care of a child, one as important as she is no less."

"It doesn't matter if you're ready or not. There are things much bigger than you at play and if you're the Mandalorian she belongs with, it's for a reason."

Din was too busy cursing his ancestors and ancient prophecies to notice Maz step up to him.

"Here," she said, as she nearly shoved you into his arms.

On reflex, his arm shot out to grab the bundle, realizing too late what she was handing him. "Maz! No!"

She quickly stepped away from him so he'd be unable to pass you back to her.

"Now that that's taken care of, someone should be stopping by with all the essentials within the hour. They don't know who she is but I trust them," Maz said as she walked towards the door.

"WHAT? You're leaving!?" he yelled, and you stirred. "Shit, sorry. You're leaving?" he whispered loudly while looking between you and Maz.

"Of course I am? I can barely take care of myself. I'm not ready to take care of a child," she smiled smugly, and closed the door behind her.

You started to wiggle, and he started to panic. He had no idea what to do with a child. How will he know if you're hungry? How does he put on a diaper? How does he _change_ a diaper? Where do you sleep? What do you eat?

Not wanting to go through things alone, knowing he would be in deep shit, he made a decision. After lightly switching you from one arm to the other, he picked up his phone, and dialed.

"Yes, I'm aware what time it is...Hello to you too...What makes you think I need something from you?...That's not true! I've called you _and_ texted you but you usually tell me to fuck off unless it involves slaughtering something...Well this time I need something...Stop yelling. Cara!" Din yelled and winced when he felt you move. He sighed with relief once you went back to sleep.

"Cara, this is important. I'll explain everything but I need to do it in person and preferably now. Do this for me and I'll be in your debt. I'd say I'll never ask you for anything again but we both know that's a lie."

"..."

"Alright we'll be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first AU please be nice


	2. Heaven Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what he is, despite what he's done, Ben Solo is still a Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Reminder:**   
>    
> 

_They are many mysteries that remain unsolved  
_ _But I know the biggest will be why you chose me  
_ _When I'm a dead weight, and everyone can see  
_ _You're keeping me afloat. They want you for their own  
_ _They wanna take you away from me  
_ _You must have fallen from the sky  
_ _You're an angel in disguise  
_ _I won't expose your wings  
_ _You're heaven sent  
  
_ _  
New Found Glory - Heaven Sent_

* * *

**17 years later**

“C’mon, man, just come with me! You don’t have to do anything but stand there.”

“I said no, Dameron,” Ben says with irritation. They walk out of their master’s home and into the cool night air.

“Why do I even need to go if all I have to do is stand there?”

“Because he said he was bringing his friend, and if I show up alone, it’s going to be weird. An hour is all I’m asking for. I’ve been trying to hook up with this guy for months, please!” Poe begged as he walked next to Ben. 

"Does he know what you are?" Ben asks, side-eyeing Poe.

Poe snorts, "Of course not."

They continued walking without a destination in mind; they rarely had one. That’s how life is when you're immortal, aimless, and wandering unless you're Poe Dameron.

“I’m busy.”

“Bullshit. You’re going to go back to your apartment and sulk. Maybe read or write letters, as if that’s still a thing.”

Poe's right, and it only irritates him further. He had nothing to do and was planning on heading back to his apartment to read, write, or stare at the ceiling.

When Ben abruptly comes to a stop, Poe knows he has him. Ben scowls at him and bites the inside of his cheek, weighing his options.

“One hour,” he closes his eyes and sighs. “And you owe me a favor at some point.”

“YES!” Poe nearly shouts, fist-pumping. “Alright, buddy, let's go.”

“I’m not your buddy.”

“Whatever you say, pal,” Poe smirks.

The closer they get to the club, the more Ben regrets his decision.

Poe leads them down a side alley where the back door of the club is located. He can feel the bass from the unnecessarily loud music, nearly rattles his bones. Ben’s senses are assaulted on an almost painful level the moment Poe opens the door. He eagerly enters the building but pauses when he senses Ben isn’t close behind him. He glances over his shoulder, expecting his stubborn friend to be pouting dramatically but that’s not what he sees. 

Ben is frozen to the spot with a look of confusion and panic.

“Ben?”

Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second before Ben seemingly vanishes.

Poe isn’t familiar with the look in Ben’s eyes, he’s the only Nephilim he’s ever met. If his hunch is correct, Ben's soulmate is in trouble, and for the first time, your bond has opened.

* * *

You are in deep shit.

Din has one rule, only one, always be home before dark.

It's dark and you aren’t home yet.

You were in the basement of your school’s library, studying for an upcoming history test with your friends Rose and Finn. Unfortunately basements don’t have windows, and you lost track of time. To prevent yourself from being distracted, you turned your phone off once you entered the library. The previous night, you fell asleep without plugging it in which meant the battery was low, and your phone wouldn't turn back on.

Your friends Rose and Finn sat with you for hours in the library basement. Instead of studying for a test like you were, Rose was studying her sister's spell book and Finn was copying your notes. Rose had to be home before you did so Finn, being the good guy he is, drove her home for you. Before they left they reminded you to plug in your phone and told you to text them once you were home. Too enthralled in your studies, you acknowledged them but quickly got sidetracked once they left.

All the chips are stacked against you tonight. It's like fate wants you to be grounded for the rest of your life, grounded or eaten.

Your father being, one of the deadliest vampire hunters in history, had its perks. For one, you know how to defend yourself from a variety of creatures. The downside, you know more about vampires than most people do, the good, and the bad. What you know should make you afraid to go out at night, but it doesn't. What scares you is pissing off Cara and/or Din. You were rarely grounded, but when you were, it wasn’t in the typical way most teenagers were.

Instead of getting your phone and laptop taken away, or given an earlier curfew, you had to train with Cara which was a fate worse than death. The woman was like the terminator, and her training usually resulted in two days of bed rest because your muscles hurt too much to move.

For this reason, you’re nearly sprinting to your car. Thankfully, there are other people still lingering around the library. 

Although vampires are real and known, no one really treats it that way, only the people that have seen them do. They're practically mythical because they stick to the shadows. The ones that walk among you know how to blend in and unless you pay close attention, you would never know you're interacting with one. Despite this, many people prefer not to wander around alone at night. Well lit and heavily populated areas are where people flock to once the sun sets.

Once in your car, you plug in your phone, willing it to charge enough to text Din or Cara, and haul ass out of the library parking lot. You're only fifteen minutes away from home, if you speed and manage to hit only green lights, you can make it in ten.

Of course every light you approach turns red. You're nervously tapping the steering wheel, waiting for the light you are at to change, when your car starts making a noise you know cars shouldn’t make.

“No, no, no, no! Come on!” you yell.

The light changes and your car starts to stall. Not wanting to be stranded in the middle of an intersection, you manage to park it along the sidewalk before it completely dies. If your phone was charged, you wouldn’t be panicking, but it isn’t. You can’t even call an uber or ask Finn to come get you. You’re going to have to walk home, at night, alone. Unplugging your phone, you turn it on and pray to anyone listening that there’s enough battery to make at least one call. 

It turns on, you hold your breath, and you call Din. The phone rings and goes straight to voicemail, of course. 

“My car died and my phone is—” you rush to say before your phone dies again, “dead,” you sigh. 

“Fuck!” 

Mentally you debate which route you should take to get home. You could stay on the main streets, where it’s brightly lit, and densely populated. However, it will take you twice as long to get home on foot. Alternatively, you could take side streets that will get you home a lot faster but it will isolate you more.

Maybe you should go to Maz's house instead of trying to get home alone. Her house is closer if you take side streets. You can get to her house, call Din, and charge your phone. She’s always home and she loves you. She’d gladly let you hang out with her for a while.

Reaching over, you grab your jacket and your bag from the passenger seat. After slipping your jacket on, you reach into your bag and pull out a large knife with a variety of runes etched into it, and your UV flashlight. You click the button on the bottom to ensure it's still working and bright as hell. 

“This is fine. This is the reason Din and Cara trained you. You might not even see a vampire and if you do, who's to say it’s going to eat you. Stop being a pussy,” you say out loud to yourself.

Taking a deep breath, you hop out of your car, and slide the knife into the back of your jeans. You keep the flashlight in your hand and hidden in your jacket sleeve, sling your bag over your shoulder, and pull your hood over your head. Looking both ways, you quickly walk down the sidewalk until you get to the small side street that will take you to Maz’s house.

Your adrenaline is spiking and your heart is racing. You so badly want to run but you know for a fact if there is anything around, running will only attract it.

You’re halfway to Maz’s when you hear a leaf crunch. Knowing there's someone following you, you do your best not to panic, and pick up your pace. When the footsteps behind you also speed up, against your better judgement, you run. Despite running at full speed, whoever is behind you is catching up. 

You’re about to round the corner of a vacant building when a man appears in front of you so suddenly, you gasp and plant your feet, nearly falling backwards on to the pavement.

“Hello beautiful,” the man says, with a predatory smile. “It’s awfully late for you to be out on your own...in the dark...isn’t it?”

He couldn’t look more like a stereotypical vampire if he tried. You were under the impression they could integrate themselves with others without sticking out. The man in front of you might as well have a neon sign above his head with an arrow pointing down that says "VAMPIRE," flashing in bright red. Tall, ghostly pale, dark circles under his eyes, long dirty blonde hair, and dressed in all black.

You do your best to hide your fear, taking deep breaths, and willing your heartbeat to slow. He can definitely hear it. Even if he wasn't a vampire, your heart is pounding in your chest so hard you're pretty sure a human could.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Another voice asks from behind you.

You were nervous before but not scared. Now you’re a little scared, okay, you’re terrified. You don’t have to turn around to know the man behind you is even bigger than the man in front of you. 

“I’m not in a hurry, I just really like running everywhere I go. Cardio is good for the heart and gets the blood fl—” 

Talking about the cardiovascular system and blood flow with two vampires is probably not the best conversation starter.

“Ah, it seems like all of us are out tonight to get some blood flowing,” the blonde man chuckles.

The man behind closes the distance between you until his cold chest is pressed against your back. His fingers brush your neck, sending a chill down your spin, as he brushes your hair to the side.

Taking that as your cue to get the hell out of there. Without hesitating, you quickly turn on your flashlight, lift your arm, and aim it over your shoulder at the man at your back. He yells out in pain and stumbles backward. Before the man in front of you can react, you do the same to him. He quickly covers his eyes with his hands and screams as the skin starts to blister and peel.

You grab your knife from your jacket, spin around, and stab the vampire behind you as hard as you can in the heart. His eyes widen and blood pours from the wound and his mouth. Before your eyes his body begins to shrivel and shrink as if all of the moisture in it's body was sucked out which in a way, it is. The dessicated body falls to the ground, shriveled like a prune. You're shocked at what you're witnessing, but only for a moment. The angry moaning of the remaining man snaps you out of it. 

Too panicked to think rationally, you bolt without taking the knife with you.

You know you’re not going to get far but the adrenaline coursing through your veins doesn’t allow you to just stand still and wait to become someone's dinner. The remaining man is injured just enough to give you a head start but not a big one. The air behind you shifts and you know he’s about to grab you. Instead of one pair of footsteps, you suddenly hear two, and you know you're about to die. Although your legs don’t stop moving, you brace yourself for cold hands to grab you, but they don't, a warm one does.

Your eyes widen when someone grabs your hand and spins you until your back is against their chest. You both gasp when the skin where your hands meet starts to burn, followed by a warmth that spreads throughout your body. Releasing your hand, he holds you against his chest with his arm. Grounding yourself, you place your hand on it to ensure you're not imagining things. Whoever has you pinned to their chest can’t be a vampire, vampires aren't warm.

Even if they were, you wouldn’t be afraid. He feels different, safer, and all imposing. 

You desperately want to see the face of the man whose chest your back is pressed against, the man who is somehow quicker than a vampire. As you turn your head to look up at him, you feel a pinch at the back of your neck and everything goes black.

* * *

If Ben had arrived a second later, he wouldn’t have made it to you in time. He lunges for you at the same time as the man in all black does. They’re both vampires, but he’s faster, he’s stronger, because he's different. He grabs your hand and pulls you against his chest, barely out of reach of the other man.

The skin where your hands meet starts to burn and a warmth spreads throughout his body. It nearly freezes him on the spot because he knows exactly what that means, but he doesn’t have time to focus on it further, not until he gets you to safety. You turn your head to look up at him. Not wanting to have to explain what it all means, he pinches the pressure point on the back of your neck, rendering you unconscious.

The man behind him angrily watches as Ben lifts you into his arms, bridal style, and stares down at you.

“That bitch is mine! Look at what she fucking did to my face!” he yells angrily, gesturing towards the blisters on his slowly healing skin. "She fucking killed Dave!" he points behind him to the shriveled corpse of his friend.

He glances over his shoulder and sees Poe bend over and pick up the knife still embedded in the dead vampires chest. "Ow! Fuck!" he yells. The metal clinks against the pavement when Poe drops it and it falls to the ground. He shakes his hand, as if it will stop the pain. He pulls the sleeve of his jacket down over his hand, and bends over to pick it up again.

"That's not a knife! This is a knife!" Poe says in a horrible Australian accent, holding it up to Ben with his sleeve. His playful expression quickly changes into a frown when he sees your unconscious form in Ben’s arms and the murderous stare he’s giving the man in front of him.

He sees Ben mad all the time, mad is Ben’s default mood, but he's never seen him as mad as he currently is. If he didn’t know the man he would be running in the opposite direction. The fact that the vampire in front of him hasn’t done so yet proves his stupidity. 

The man glances between Ben and Poe before his eyes land on you and linger too long for Ben’s liking. He growls and pulls you closer to him possessively. 

“Bro, if you value your life at all, you will leave and you won't look back,” Poe warns.

“Fuck you. I’m not afraid of either one of you. I’m not leaving without the girl. I saw her first, she’s mine.”

Poe sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He glances at Ben and as expected, he’s practically vibrating with rage.

“Ben, give her to me. I’ll hold her,” he says as he slowly approaches him.

His attention quickly turns to Poe. His lip is nearly curled and his eyes are tinted a faint crimson. Poe stops and puts his hands up in surrender.

“Ben, it’s me. I’ll hold her right here while you take care of that," he gestures towards the other vampire.

Reluctantly, he hands you to Poe who then backs away. Ben turns and faces the man who stands across from him, cocky, and not remotely intimidated by the seething man in front of him.

“Really? You’re going to fight me over a random teenage girl. She’s hot as fuck and she smells delicious but is she really worth dying over man?”

Ben doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t move an inch. When he speaks, his tone is so calm, it sends a shiver down Poe’s spine. 

“Do you know who I am?” Ben asks calmly, taking a step towards the man.

“You think I give a fuck about who you are?”

“My name is Kylo Ren,” Ben smiles sinisterly. The man's face pales more than Poe that was possible for a vampire.

“Easy man, I had no idea she was yours,” the man backpedals. “I was told to—”

“Ben wait!” Poe yells, a second too late. 

Whatever the man was about to say would likely be useful, especially if someone sent him after you, but they’ll never know. 

Quicker than his eyes could track, Ben approaches the man, grabs his head, and twists it hard enough to nearly pull it off his body. Poe cringes at the sound of the man's neck-snapping. He may be used to death, and extremely well acquainted with blood, but snapping necks is a Kylo Ren thing. He drops the man to the ground and stares down at him, watching as the incapacitated man's body desperately tries to heal the broken bones in his neck.

“You should probably—”

Ben lifts his leg and stomps on the man's twisted neck, hard enough to detach his head from the rest of his body. 

“—not do that,” Poe sighs. “What is with you and your fixation with neck-snapping.” 

Ben stares down at the shriveled corpse, almost in a trance. 

“Ben!” Poe yells, bringing his attention back to the present.

“What are we going to do with her?” 

Ben quickly closes the space between you and takes you back into his arms. He tries to swallow down his panic knowing he’s holding his soulmate and what that means for him. Poe digs around in your bag, hoping to find some sort of identification but finds none. They don’t know who you are or where you live. Ben glances around and realizes where he is and where you were running to. He's unsure how you know Mae, but there’s no one else in the general area. Her house was likely your destination. 

“I know where I can take her,” Ben sighs.

Poe knows he’s talking about Maz, and he’s secretly glad the vampire that is now very much dead at their feet, decided to go after you. Not only did it trigger your bond, but it’s going to force Ben to have to talk to Maz. 

“You take her. I’ll get rid of,” Poe looks down at the body, “this,” he sighs. He drops the knife into your bag and sets it on your lap.

Without another word, Ben walks the short way to Maz’s place. 

Readying himself, he takes a deep breath and approaches the door. It swings open before he steps on to the porch. 

Maz stands in the doorway, expectantly. Ben hasn’t seen her in nearly a century, yet she looks the same as the last time he saw her. 

“Ben Solo,” she says, almost eager. Her eyes leave his and land on your unconscious form in his arms. 

“That's not my name anymore,” Ben responds.

Maz snorts. “Child, that will always be your name no matter what you call yourself.”

She knew Ben would be coming to see her at some point but she didn’t know the circumstances and she didn’t know it would be with you.

Maz steps aside, allowing Ben to enter her home. He stops at the doorstep and waits. 

A common misconception about vampires is their need to be invited into someone's home before they can enter. Maz’s place is different. He knows there are an unbelievable amount of protective spells on her home to prevent his kind from entering.

“You’re fine,” Maz says, gesturing for him to enter further.

Ben looks at her skeptically. 

“You’re not like _them._ The wards in place won’t keep _you_ out.”

“I am like _them_ ,” Ben says through gritted teeth. 

“The wings on your back and the blood in your veins suggest otherwise. Now, are you going to come in, or are you planning on standing outside with her until she wakes up?” 

Ben’s eyes widen fractionally and he quickly enters the house. He hadn’t considered that at any moment you could wake up, likely confused and scared still.

“Who is she?”

“What makes you think I know who she is?” Maz plays dumb as she lead him into the living room.

“Well, when she was running for her life, she was headed straight here. Only people familiar with you tend to know where to find you. So I’ll ask again, who is she?”

“Do you know who or what she was running from?” Maz asks. She clears a space on the couch and gestures for him to lay you down. He has no idea who you are yet he's reluctant to let you go. It's nearly causing him physical discomfort to set you down, like his body needs to keep you safe and in his arms.

Maz notices of course, she notices everything. She knew then that whatever happened triggered the soul bond and now Ben Solo would be a fixture in your life, whether you know it or not. 

“What was she running from?”

“What do you think? She was out alone at night with not a soul insight.”

Sighing, he lays you down, grabs the blanket that's folded over the side of the couch, and drapes it over you.

“Do you know his name?” Maz asks, angrily. 

She stomps around her living room, gathering supplies from the various cabinets scattered around the room. If she was the same Maz he knew growing up, it was to perform some type of painful spell.

“I don’t know his name, but it doesn’t matter. He won’t be a problem anymore,” Ben says as his jaw tenses.

He isn’t sure what Maz’s reaction will be to him blatantly admitting to murdering someone. His reputation as Snokes personal ‘death dealer’ preceded him. She knows what he's done in the past, and who he is. Yet she doesn’t fear him, and openly welcomes him into her home. 

“Hmm, good.”

She turns and walks out of the living room. Reluctantly, after glancing at you over his shoulder, Ben follows after her.

“Who is she?” Ben asks again once he's in the kitchen with Maz. 

The small woman unfolds a step stool and places it directly in front of the stove where two pots are bubbling.

“Do you really want to know Solo? We both know why and how you found her. Will knowing make things easier for you?”

Ben sighs. She’s right, knowing who you are will likely make things more complicated for him. However, not knowing when the information is literally standing in front of him, would drive him insane.

“It won’t, but we both know I won’t be able to leave without knowing who my soulmate is.”

He leans his back against the counter and holds out his hand. Maz doesn’t need to look to know what he's showing her.

An angry-looking thin line runs from the bottom of his middle finger to the bottom of his palm. Towards the bottom, a small horizontal line crosses over the long vertical one.

She can’t help but smile knowing how screwed he is. You're a force to be reckoned with and will definitely be keeping Ben Solo busy with your temper alone.

“Her adopted father calls her “Ad’ika,” Maz pauses, giving Ben a moment to realize what she’s hinting at. “But her actual name is—”

“Adi’ka? What language is that in? Why does that—” Ben’s eyes shoot to Maz who is smiling at him. He cannot believe she’s smiling at him.

“My soulmate, my other half, the one I am bonded to, is the daughter of a Mandalorian? The deadliest vampire hunter in history to be exact."

Ben stares at her in disbelief, hoping at any moment she’ll say she’s joking, even though he knows she’s not.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

She glances at him over her shoulder as she continued stirring the odd-smelling concoction on the stove.

“Maz, I am a vampire and her father is a vampire hunter. I don’t see how this could possibly amuse you unless you want me dead. Apparently I’m harder to kill than the average vampire because many have tried and—”

“You're not an _average_ vampire. No matter how many centuries pass without them, you will always be your father's son, and your mother's legacy, the last Skywalker, the only known Nephilim halfling to have ever existed. That is who you are, child. All the rest,” she gestures towards his body in general. “All the rest doesn’t matter.”

Maz stops stirring and looks toward the wall where a strange-looking clock is mounted. 

“It’s time for you to leave.” 

Faster than Ben thought possible, she quickly hops off the step stool, places her hand on his lower back and shoves him towards the door. 

If Maz is forcing him to leave it’s for a reason, and that reason is likely the Mandolorian.

“But—” Ben starts to protest.

“I will see you again child, sooner than you’d like I imagine. We both know you’ll be seeing her again. Take care of yourself, and don’t forget who you are.”

“Wait, Maz—” 

The moment Ben’s feet clear the entryway, Maz slams the door in his face. 

* * *

  
  


When you open your eyes it’s to Din and Cara hovering over you with less than pleased looks on their faces.

“Shit.”

Maz had filled them in on everything while you were unconscious, including Ben. To say he is displeased is an understatement. For as long as he can remember, the plan was to keep you away from all vampires, including Ben Solo, once he was turned. In no way did they ever at any point discuss something like what took place. 

According to the prophecy, Ben Solo is your soulmate, or would have been. He assumed Ben would no longer be connected to you once he was turned. Apparently Maz knew more than she let on.

Maz firmly believes there is still good in him, despite what he has done as Kylo Ren. Din doesn't share the same sentiment but he also hadn't known Ben prior to his change. Still, you're his daughter and letting you anywhere near him is dangerous, especially now that your bond is open. 

“Let’s go kid, you have some explaining to do,” Cara says as she helps you sit up.

Din isn’t saying a word which is more concerning than if he yelled at you. 

“It wasn't my fault! My car shit out on me,” you whine. 

“Go with Cara, I need to speak with Maz.”

Obediently you follow Cara out of the room. As you're passing Maz, she pulls you into a tight hug. “You’ll be fine, he’s not mad, just worried. I’ll see you soon. Trust your instincts,” Maz says, as she releases you.

She has never said something so ominous to you and it makes you nervous. Before you can ask her to elaborate, Cara grabs you by your hand, and yanks you out of the room.

Once they were sure you're out of the room, Din sits where you were laying and rubs his face with both hands.

“Maz, are you sure about Solo? You have 100% faith that he will not take her to Snoke and try turn to her? If you are certain, I will let things play out on their own. He’s going to be around her whether I like it or not. I can either make it easy for him or make it hell. If you have faith in him I—”

“I have faith in him. He didn’t choose to be a vampire, not really. No one even knew it was possible, he shouldn't exist. He hates what he is and would never willingly do that to anyone, especially not his soulmate. If anyone has the ability to watch over her, to protect her from Snoke, from anything, it will be him.”

“He’s still Snoke’s lap dog.”

“Because he’s been alone with no real purpose other than to follow orders. All he's had is power. Now he has a purpose, something to fight for, _someone_ to fight for. Although they both don’t know they’re the same, he’s not alone anymore and he can sense it. He will protect her with his life, which is a lot more than any of us can do.”

Din sighs. “Are you sure the binding spell you did on her will still work with him around? Her power, whatever it may be, isn’t going to randomly appear out of nowhere is it? What about wings? I need to know if your wards will stay in place. It’s too soon to explain to her what she is. It will drive her away from us, from me. She will resent us for keeping it from her.”

“Of course my spell will hold. Who do you think you’re talking to?” Maz chuckles.

“How do I explain the new mark she has on her hand?”

“Don’t. We weren’t there when it happened. How the hell do we know what’s on her hand?” Maz fakes confusion.

“Fine, but if anything—” 

“Get out of here Mando, and don’t you dare punish her for what happened. It wasn’t her fault,” Maz says sternly, pointing a little shaky finger at him. 

He raises his hands in surrender and walks towards the door. 

“Oh, one more thing,” Maz says once Din steps past her threshold. 

He turns to look at her.

“His power is different from his mother’s and his uncle’s. He has the ability to conceal himself to anyone he chooses.”

“Are you...are you saying he can make himself invisible?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“WHAT?”

“Bye!”

Maz slams the door in his face before he can say another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this chapter under I Might Tear You Apart and I nearly had a stroke. 
> 
> Anyways, I was planning on having this fic done by Halloween. That's obviously not going to happen. Hopefully you'll all still be interested in a monster fic in November.
> 
> Also, you probably have a lot of questions about the story but a lot will be explained in the next chapter or two.


	3. All Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're smarter than everyone gives you credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Reminder:**   
>    
> 

* * *

_  
I can feel You all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing  
  
Halocene (originally by Flyleaf) - All Around Me_

* * *

**6 Years Later  
  
**

After the night you were almost someone's dinner, you thought for sure you'd be grounded for the rest of your life. Instead, Din relaxed and basically said you could come and go as you please. 

Now you're an adult, almost twenty-four to be exact. At any time, you could have moved out, and you still can, but you've chosen to stay with Din. He's away a lot, so you practically live alone anyway. Plus, you know for a fact he'd spend all of his time alone if not with Cara, and despite what he says, you know he's not a fan of being alone. Not anymore, not since he adopted you and became used to the constant company.

You have never been a fan of being alone before that night when you were seventeen. It was hard to relax comfortably in your home alone when you have a target on your back because everything that goes bump in the night hates your father.

Now that you're older, you don't mind, especially since you're never actually alone. You haven't been for years.

There's a presence that you can't explain. You feel eyes on you all the time because he's with you, usually in the same room. You know this, but you can't prove it because you can't see him.

You know how crazy that sounds, so you've never bothered mentioning it to anyone. Thinking about it sounds insane, and saying it out loud sounds even worse. It's hard to explain, just like the mark on the palm of your hand.

How can you explain these things to someone else when you can't even explain them to yourself?

The presence and the mark appeared the night the stranger saved your life. The fact that the mark is exactly where his skin touched yours makes it even less likely to be a coincidence and even harder to find a reasonable explanation. When you asked Maz if she knew anything, she said no, but it was painfully obvious she was lying. The smirk she failed to hide made that clear.

You did your research on what it could mean, but you didn't find anything useful.

When you asked Din if he had any idea what the mark meant, he acted just as weird as Maz. Only he didn't seem amused or pleased like she did, far from it. Instead of smirking, he frowned, huffed, and walked out of the room. He mumbled as he walked away, but you couldn't make out exactly what he said aside from a few words. "...angel...ancestors...fucking Luke..."

They both knew a lot more than they were letting on, but you had no way to prove it, and there's definitely no way to make either of them talk if they don't want to. Successfully out running a vampire would be more likely.

Telling your two best friends about the mark was a gamble, but they believed you. After scolding you for hours for not charging your phone that night, they agreed to help you do research.

Rose asked her sister Page for help, hoping she knew of a spell that could help you figure out what the mark on your palm meant, but she refused. After a while, you stopped bringing it up and let them think you gave up on finding your answers. The mark and why you felt a presence remained a mystery.

The first time the presence vanished was jarring. You'd think you'd be relieved, but you weren't, not at all. It was uncomfortable, and you had no idea why. For a while, you were convinced it was all in your head, a coping mechanism to deal with the trauma from your brush with death. Even if that was the case, you felt unsafe without it.

You were relieved when after a few hours, it returned and stayed with you for a week before disappearing again. The second time didn't affect you like it did the first because you knew it would be back, and you were right.

It's been years now, and you're 100% convinced the presence you feel is a person. Furthermore, you know with certainty it's the man that saved you that night. You have no idea why it took so long for you to realize the feeling you had in his prescience that night was the same you've had since. It had to be him, and apparently, he was jealous and a bit possessive over you.

* * *

You've never been in a romantic relationship for multiple reasons, and he is one of them. Since you were seventeen, you've only been on a few dates, but they were disastrous enough to put you off of dating. The decision didn't make much of a difference because no one asked you out anymore.

Boys, and now men, were already wary of dating you because of Cara and Din, but what happened to the few people you tried to date slammed the door on any possibility you had of a love life.

At first, it was small things that could be seen as perfectly normal accidents, except they coincidentally happened right before the poor boy was set to take you out.

The "accident" was sloppy and suspicious. That's when you realized the "accidents" weren't accidents at all. 

Your doorbell rang at 8 pm, which is exactly when the hot guy from your science class was supposed to pick you up for dinner and a movie. By the time you walked down the stairs from your room to the front door, he was gone.

When you called him, his phone went to voicemail, and your texts remain unread. When 10 pm rolled around, you were pissed off and a little sad, thinking you had been ghosted. You washed your makeup off, changed into your pajamas, and curled up on the couch. 

Despite no one being home, the tv was off when you woke up, and a blanket was draped over you.

The next time you saw your classmate, he vehemently insisted he hadn't stood you up. After pressing the doorbell, he said he blacked out. Hours later, he woke up an hour from your house without his phone or his car keys. He spent the majority of his night walking back to town.

After that incident, you basically gave up on dating and came to terms with the fact that you'll probably die a virgin. With that sad realization, you decided to start talking to _him_. You wanted him to know you knew he was there, so maybe he'd stop being a coward and face you.

* * *

"I can't believe Ned died. Right in front of Arya and Sansa too. Were you expecting that?"

"..."

"Yeah, you're right. I should have read the books first."

* * *

"Do you think I'd look good with short hair? Maybe I should cut it."

"..."

"Hmm, you're probably right. I'll cut it and hate it, and then I'll be upset until it grows out. Good call."

* * *

Finally, fed up with the one-sided conversations about Game of Thrones and what dress looked better with your boots, you addressed him directly.

"I know you're here. You've been with me for years now. I don't know what you are, but you somehow have the ability to conceal yourself. I can feel when you're with me, and I can feel when you're not. You're not as sneaky as you think you are. If you stop hiding, we can have a nice chat, introduce each other, and you can hang out with me all the time like you already do."

"..."

You sigh. "This is your last chance to come clean. I'm going to find out who you are and what you are eventually, and when I do, it's not going to end well for you."

"..."

"Fine, coward. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Your personal security detail wasn't just one invisible man like you assumed. There were two. Only the other wasn't invisible. He was a vampire.

It took you longer than you'd care to admit to realize a vampire occasionally followed you. Din had no idea because you were too ashamed to admit that the daughter of a well known and highly feared vampire hunter had been oblivious for years.

When you first figured it out, you almost panicked, but you quickly realized the situation was vastly different than the last one. You weren't alone in the dark on an unpopulated street, and the guy didn't look like he walked off the set of a gory horror movie. He kept his distance and kept an eye on you, but it wasn't in an "I'm trying to make sure my meal doesn't get away" way.

Conveniently, you only saw him when you couldn't feel _him_ nearby. You were convinced he watched over you when the other guy couldn't. It was something else that simply couldn't be a coincidence.

* * *

It's Tuesday night, and that comforting feeling of being safe vanishes, which can only mean one thing, _he is_ gone. The moment his presence disappears, you throw the book you're reading onto the end of your bed, change into a pair of jeans, throw on a hoodie, and stuff your phone and a syringe in your front pocket. Your knife goes in the back of your pants, and your UV light goes in the inside of your sleeve, just like last time.

Trying your best to act inconspicuous, you walk down the porch steps and cross the front yard. Taking a deep breath, knowing what you're about to do is ridiculously stupid and might result in death, you walk out of your front yard towards the school.

* * *

Poe knows something is wrong, but he has no idea what. You never leave your house alone at night when Ben's gone. Poe swore to watch over you whenever Snoke summoned Ben, and for the last few years, everything's worked out fine. If you went out with your friends at night, he kept his distance but watched over you. There have been more than one vampire that's spotted you and tried to follow you home, and each time Poe's gotten rid of them before you even realized something was amiss.

You seem flushed like you're in a hurry or like you're afraid of being caught. What are you trying to hide? Why did you decide 11 o'clock at night, conveniently right after Ben leaves, is the perfect time for a late-night stroll?

Doing his best to stay hidden, he stalks behind you far enough to be inconspicuous but close enough to detect any danger before it can get to you. You're always within his line of sight until you round a corner unexpectedly.

Poe quickens his pace, turns the corner, and is met with a sharp pain in his neck followed by an intense burning sensation coursing through his veins. He gasps and falls to his knees, covering the painful spot on his neck with his hand. When he glances up, it's to see your shocked face, wide-eyed and lips slightly parted.

"Holy shit, it worked."

"What, and I can't stress this enough, the fuck?"

Poe winces and slowly stands. Once back on his feet, he blinks hard several times as a wave of dizziness washes over him.

"Hi, so after stalking me for years, I'm sure you know my name, so let's skip the pleasantries, whoever you are. We need to-"

"Poe."

The vampire you just stabbed in the neck and unbeknownst to him, injected with poison, is smirking and holding his hand out to you.

Why do you want to take it?

"What?"

"I'm Poe, Poe Dameron."

"Okay, hi, Poe. We don't have much time, so would you be so kind as to explain why the hell you've been following me?"

Poe glances down at his feet, almost apologetically. Why is he acting like he feels guilty?

When he doesn't respond, you roll your eyes and walk past him.

"Sorry, princess, but I can't tell you that," he calls out from behind you, much closer than before.

He still hasn't attacked you or even threatened you. Your hunch was right. He has been watching over you. Why?

"Why not?" you ask from over your shoulder as you continue walking home.

"Because I like my head connected to my neck and the rest of my body. If I tell you anything, he'll kill me."

"Who?"

"B— Ooooh, you almost got me there! Anyways, I've been alive quite a long time, and I've grown rather fond of my head, and if I tell you anything, it will surely be ripped from my body."

You shrug but keep your back to him. "Well, that's going to be less painful than dying because of the poison I injected into your neck."

Poe's footsteps falter, but yours remain determined. He moves so fast, stopping in front of you, that you crash into his chest then quickly stumble backward to put some space in between you. When he sees how panicked you look by the unexpected physical contact, he too takes a step back and raises his hands as if surrendering.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get all up in your personal space, but the shock of discovering I've been poisoned overclouded my judgment!" Poe yells.

You frown as you sidestep him and continue walking.

"What the hell? You're just going to drop that bomb on me and walk away?"

"You said you couldn't tell me anything, so why waste my time asking?"

"Let me guess, you have the antidote, but you're not going to give it to me until I answer your questions?"

You smile over your shoulder, and he knows that's exactly what you're planning on doing, and he's fucked.

When you get to the gate to your front yard, you hold it open and gesture for him to enter first.

"There's no way in hell you're getting me to walk through that gate," Poe scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What? Why?" you do your best to act as if you have no idea what he's talking about.

"We both know your house is warded up the ass. Maz doesn't fuck around. If I even step a toe past your yard line, that toe would likely fall off."

Interesting. He knows Maz. She knows more than you thought she did. Having confirmation of all of the things you suspected but couldn't prove is extremely satisfying.

"Poe Dameron, please join me in my humble abode." You sweep out your arm dramatically as if ushering him onto a red carpet.

He still doesn't look convinced.

"The wards Maz put in place only keep out vampires we don't want to come in. You have to be invited. I'm not sure why Maz did that instead of just flat out saying no vampires allowed, but I digress."

Poe narrows his eyes at you then glances at your property line.

"That posion has a time limit. The longer we hang out here the less time you have to answer my questions, and I'm not giving you the antidote unless my questions get answered."

"God damn it!" Poe huffs and quickly walks through your front gate, eyes closed and ready to implode the moment he steps foot in your front yard.

When nothing happens, he cracks one eye open and looks at you to see if somehow he's died but hasn't realized it. You chuckle, walk up your porch steps, and enter your house.

Poe follows you into the kitchen, mumbling under his breath about neck-snapping and who he should leave his belongings too.

There's also a mention of a will and some property. He's convinced he's going to be killed for answering whatever questions you have. You don't know him, so you shouldn't care, but for some odd reason, you do. He's not like other vampires. You know that for a fact, and it's not just because of your personal experience with them so far.

Once in the kitchen, you gesture towards the kitchen island and the stool next to it. You stand on the other side, leaning against the counter, facing him. Crossing your arms over your chest, the two of you lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

You're not sure where to start. You have so many questions, not just about your mystery man but about him too.

"Do um...do you want coffee or water or something? Can you guys eat and drink regular stuff? Like...other than blood? The only thing I know about vampires is how to kill them or incapacitate them."

"Thank you for the hospitality, princess, but what I'd really like is not to be slowly dying because of the poison coursing through my veins. So, if we can start the interrogation, that would be lovely. I have a handful of affairs that now need settling before my untimely and painful death."

You snort to hold back a laugh. He looks at you incredulously for laughing at the very serious matter that is his lifespan.

"Sorry, I just...I didn't expect you to be so...so...normal. I mean, I assumed you weren't like other vampires considering you've been following me for years and haven't tried to eat me. I just wasn't expecting you to be...well... likable."

Poe couldn't help but smile. He'd seen you from afar and got glimpses of your personality. Whenever you did something reckless, he listened to Ben's endless rants about how unaware of your surroundings you were and how oblivious you were to the ways of the world. But interacting with you himself gave him a better idea of just how fucked Ben is.

Ben severely underestimates you on multiple levels, and he's honestly excited to see how things will play out once Ben finds out you knew a lot more than he thought.

"Thanks, princess. I do my best not to be like the others."

The two of you stare at one another with small smiles on your faces. It's unspoken, but the moment solidified your newfound friendship, regardless of how the night ends. You know for a fact, the next time Poe is charged with watching over you, he won't be doing it from afar, he'll be next to you like a friend would.

"Alright, I guess we better cut to the chase. I'm sorry I had to go about things this way, but we both know you'd never be honest otherwise, and don't deny it. The way you're mentally writing your will attests to that."

"Apology accepted because you are completely right." Poe blinks hard several times, squeezing his eyes closed longer than usual then widening his eyes to regain focus. The poison is moving quicker than you anticipated.

"Since I was seventeen and nearly became a vampire's snack, I've felt a presence near me almost at all times. Someone saved me, but I blacked out before I could see who they were or what they were." You let that statement hang in the air for a moment.

The way Poe's knee starts to bounce up and down nervously does not escape your notice.

"Somehow, even though I know that presence is lingering nearby, I can't see it...or _him_."

Poe's Adam's apple bobs when he swallows hard. His hands are clasped on the island's countertop, and he starts twiddling his thumbs. It might be the poison that's making him nervous, and that's understandable.

"Conveniently, this mark on my hand appeared when he saved me, and so did you." You raise your palm and hold it out for him to see. 

"After realizing I had a friendly vampire watching over me, it didn't take me long to connect even more dots. Like how you only appear once he leaves, which isn't that often and never longer than a few hours. Once I feel him again, you're gone. All of this can't possibly be a coincidence, right? I mean, how crazy would that be."

Poe places his elbows on the island and holds his face in his hands.

You take a few short steps to the refrigerator, take out two bottles of water, and set one down in front of him. He never answered your question about vampires and food, but he legitimately looks like he's on the verge of a panic attack, and you kind of feel bad. He's running out of time, though, and you know you can't give him the antidote until he answers your questions or at least explains himself.

"Your silence confirms that everything I just said is true, so that's comforting."

Poe lifts his head and nods, then leans down and rests it in his hands once more.

"The presence I felt is the person that saved me that night, isn't he?"

Poe nods.

"Is he a vampire? One with some type of special ability others don't have?"

Poe doesn't nod or shake his head. The answer isn't as simple as a yes or no answer.

"Look, Poe, I legitimately don't want you to die for some reason, and we're short on time. Just give me a yes or no answer."

"It's not as simple as that!" he whines.

"Well, do your best to simplify it."

"He's part vampire and part something else."

Your brow furrows, confused. "Something else? What do you mean? I don't understand."

"That's what I mean. It's not a simple answer, and honestly, it's not my story to tell; it's his. It's not fair for me to tell you all his personal shit that's—"

"He won't talk to me, so how the hell am I going to get answers?" you yell, frustrated.

Poe's eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

"What do you mean he—"

"I've been talking to him for a while now. Stupid crap like asking him if my hair looks good, hoping he'd slip and say something, but he hasn't. I flat out told him I know he's there, and I would find out what he was and who he is. I gave him an out. I told him to reveal himself, and we can go from there, but he didn't. I need to know what the hell is going on. It's not fair to me, and you know it. It's like having a stalker on steroids. One that has the advantage of concealing himself at all times. He could be...I don't know watching me shower or—"

"No," Poe interrupts, "He's not like that. He would never do something so...so—"

"Violating? Because knowing I have someone watching me at all times can feel that way sometimes. It's comforting in a way, knowing I'm not alone, knowing someone is keeping me safe, because I know that's why he stays with me. But it's also not okay. He's violating my privacy without my consent and—"

"He doesn't see it that way, though. I've tried to point that out to him on more than one occasion, but he insists it's the best way to keep you safe. At first, I believed him, but as time passes, it's more than that. It's like he can't physically stand to be away from you, to have you out of sight."

Your heart starts pounding rapidly, and you pray Poe can't hear it. Your cheeks redden when he cocks an eyebrow because he can. Why is the thought of a stranger caring for you so much affecting you this way?

"So you can't tell me what he is, but not because you don't want to but because he's what to you? A friend? And you don't want to violate his privacy the way he's violated mine?"

Poe knows you're right. He's known it for a while, but the story of the Skywalkers, what happened to Ben, his people, he can't tell you. He can't do that to Ben.

"Look, I really do understand, more than you think but his story...it's not easy to hear, and it's not pleasant in the least. To understand him, you need to hear it. For me to tell _you_ , someone, that's so important to—" he pauses once he realizes he's said too much, "It's just something he needs to tell you himself, okay."

Frustrated, you groan and run your hand through your hair. The only thing you're going to get out of him is confirmation you're not insane and maybe a new friend.

"You know Maz. You mentioned her earlier. Does he?"

Poe doesn't say anything, but he nods.

"Poe, is there anything you can tell me about him? Maybe how to get him to stop being a coward?"

His hesitation is obvious. If he's that afraid of the mystery guy, then why is he protecting him? If he's so sure he's going to die for divulging any information, why keep his secrets?

Poe sighs, "His name is Ben Solo, but most people know him as Kylo Ren."

Your lips part, and it takes everything in you not to let your jaw drop like you're in an old school cartoon. You've heard that name before. Mostly in hushed conversations, Cara and Din think you can't hear when other hunters show up. You don't know much about him except he's extremely dangerous, and he's the coven leader's right-hand man, his assassin, his monster.

How?

How is it possible this vampire that strikes fear in the hearts of many at the mere mention of his name is the one that's been watching over you?

How is the vampire assassin the same person that covers you with a blanket when you fall asleep on the couch?

How is the monster you've heard whispers about the same person that's left a glass of water on your nightstand when you've gone to sleep sick?

Your shock and confusion are obvious because Poe quickly tries to backpedal enough to ease your mind.

"I know what you're thinking, and I know what you've heard, and technically it's true."

He does a shit job at reassuring you, and he knows it. He raises his hands in surrender to calm you down before you panic.

"But it's not like that with you! I swear! You're not in any danger. He's...he's not the man everyone thinks he is...I mean, he is, but...fuck why is everything always so complicated whenever Ben is involved," Poe groans but cuts his lamenting short, knowing how close he is to losing your attention.

"Yes, he's killed people, and yes, a lot were innocent, but it wasn't by choice. At first, it was because of shit I can't divulge, but after a while, it wasn't. He has to do what Snoke says, and he's Snoke's weapon. Now he does it like he's on autopilot like he's found a way to disassociate while he does it but the guilt he feels...he can't hide it, at least not well. Then your little bond opened, and now it almost makes him sick. The self-loathing he feels is palpable."

When the fear you felt rising slowly eases, Poe sighs with relief, but it doesn't last long.

"Bond?" you ask, "what bond?"

"Son of a bitch!" he yells, angry with himself.

"I shouldn't have said that. That's shit I can't even begin to explain because I don't know much about it. It's...it's something that only happens with his kind. I honestly don't know enough to explain. All I know is that you're both connected in multiple ways, and because of it, he will never hurt you. He will die before he lets anything happen to you. I know you don't know me, and I know your family has made killing my kind their way of life for generations, but please trust me on this. You will literally never be safer than you are with him."

There is so much to absorb and so little time, and you still have so many questions.

"If he's not dangerous, why are you so sure he's going to kill you? The way you talk about him is like he's your friend, yet you're freaking out because of him. I'm confused."

"Oh, he's my friend, even if he won't admit it. But he has a horrible temper, especially when you're concerned. If he knows I spoke with you and that I told you the truth," Poe pauses to shiver dramatically.

"If he—" Poe stops mid-sentence and sways on the stool. You quickly walk to his side to steady him. He brings his hands to the sides of his head and massages his temples.

When you're sure he's not going to fall off of the stool, you go to Din's office. Once inside, you cross the room, stop in front of the cabinet in the corner, open it, and look for the poison's antidote. With the small vile in hand, you re-enter the kitchen and load a syringe.

Poe doesn't say anything as he clings to the edge of the counter to keep himself upright.

"Why won't he just talk to me?" you mumble, embarrassed at how vulnerable you sound.

He lets you tilt his head to the side, and you quickly plunge the needle into his neck. He hisses at the pain but sits still as you push down on the plunger.

"He hates himself for what he's done, and he's convinced you will too. He's attached to you, and even though he hates having to hide and creep around, it's better than having to see the fear or disgust on your face when you know the truth, at least that's what he told me one of the many times I've tried to talk him into growing a pair."

Poe sighs with relief as the antidote starts to clear out the poison. You pull out the needle, cap it, and set it on the countertop.

"Honestly, knowing who he is and what he's done...it does scare me a bit, so I understand his point of view there, but if he wanted to hurt me, he would have by now. The same goes for you. I know I should be terrified of both of you, but I'm not. I don't know how to make him see that."

Poe reaches over the counter, grabs the bottle of water you set out for him, opens it, and chugs it.

You watch as he downs the entire bottle in seconds and sets it down in front of him.

"We can eat and drink things, but it doesn't taste like much, so there's no point. It's a good way to make people think you're human when you're out in public, though."

"I...okay...good to know, I guess." You weren't sure what you were expecting him to say, but it wasn't that.

"Alright," he says suddenly, clapping his hands together once with resolve. The action startles you, and you take a step back.

"Sorry," you mumble, embarrassed by your reaction. You just told him you weren't afraid of him, and you trusted him, yet your fight or flight instinct kicks in when he moves too fast.

"Don't be. You have a better reason than most to be uncomfortable around vampires...even if your new BFF is one."

"I poison you, and now we're BFF's?" you scoff.

"All good friendships start with at least a death threat. You raised the bar by skipping straight to attempted murder," he chuckles.

You smile and walk out of the kitchen towards the front door to let him out. You're not sure how long Ben or Kylo will be gone, and you're not sure what time Din will be back. Either way, if Poe values his life, he needs to leave and soon.

Poe gets to the front door and steps on to the porch but pauses instead of leaving.

He turns to face you and bites his lip, clearly struggling with whatever he's about to say.

"If you want to draw him out...I can't believe I'm saying this...put yourself in danger. Something that will force him to reveal himself to interfere. Something that can't in any way be passed off as dumb luck on your end."

You never considered how he might be interfering in your life to keep you safe. The glass of water, the blanket could be played off as you being forgetful, which is a regular occurrence. There's always been a way to explain the things that have happened but forcing him to intervene...

"I am so fucking dead. I was dead before, but now I'm like...deader than dead. You might as well toss me into the fireplace and roast some marshmallows," Poe groans.

You laugh harder than you should. Considering the circumstances.

"I promise I won't tell him you told me anything. If he doesn't save me well...I guess I'll take that secret to my grave," you chuckle. He blanches at the mere suggestion.

"I'm just kidding...kind of. Are you sure he'll intervene? If I purposely got hurt or died...I wouldn't want to do that to Din. I don't want him to think—"

"I'm sure. If you know when he's around and when he's not, wait until he is and do...whatever is you're going to do," he sighs again.

"Hopefully, his anger at your carelessness will override the panic he'll likely feel knowing he's been caught finally. He has a horrible temper and can be a complete dick when he's upset. Once he calms down, he should acknowledge it. Just know when he's pissed off...he's not himself exactly."

The ominous warning makes you nervous, and you shuffle from foot to foot.

"It's not like that. Fuck, I'm messing things up again. I'm just telling you so if he flies off the handle; you're prepared for it because he _will_ fly off the handle in front of you over one thing or another. It's inevitable. I'm in no way making excuses for the mean shit he'll probably say I'm just...Look, he's my friend, the only person I trust, and he's...well, he's not easy to get along with. He puts up walls to keep people out, and those walls are thick as hell and impossible to climb. I've managed to chisel away a chunk for me to squeeze into, I think. It's not going to be easy to get him to open up to you, but I know he will. I know if he's going to be vulnerable with anyone, it will be you."

You don't have an adequate response to that, so you don't say anything. It sounds like you have a very grumpy, powerful, scary vampire hybrid as a guardian that knows you intimately when you don't even know what he looks like.

While you are silently replaying what Poe's said, he turns and walks towards the front gate.

"Poe," you call out to him. He pauses and waits for you to speak.

"I know how incredibly shallow this sounds, and I'm not sure whether or not you're even comfortable answering this question, but," you pause and take a deep breath, embarrassed over how shallow you're about to sound. "Ben isn't some crusty old man with liver spots and a receding hairline is he? I mean, if he is, then I guess—"

Poe bites his lip then busts into a fit of laughter. You frown and cross your arms over your chest.

"Sorry, sorry," Poe chuckles and wipes the tears from his eyes. "I am very into men, but even if I weren't, I would be perfectly comfortable telling you that Ben is a fucking snack. Even the unsuspecting humans throw themselves at him. This one time—"

"Alright! Alright! I get it. I don't want to know about his...his sex life." You turn away from him, hoping he can't see your cheeks redden. "I was just curious, is all."

"Mmhmm. We're not close yet, princess, but I know jealousy when I see it."

You frown and turn back towards him. "I'm not jea—"

"It will please you to know that despite his age, his list of sexual conquests is actually kind of depressing."

You hate that you care already when you don't even know the man, and you hate that Poe's words are reassuring.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk about Ben's dick, I need to get the hell out of here before he shows up. I'll be nearby until then. Go inside, princess."

You nod and enter the house. "Thank's Poe," you say out loud, quiet enough that a regular human wouldn't hear, but Poe does. With his back to you, as he's walking away, he waves his hand as if to say, "Don't worry about it."

Out of all the ways for your night to go, you hadn't expected it to play out the way it did. You finally have some answers.

You aren't insane.

There really is someone watching over you, and his name is Ben Solo. He's known as Kylo Ren, a terrifying assassin and the right-hand man of the coven master Din and other Mandalorians have been trying to kill for years.

And apparently, you two share a bond, whatever that means.

There's only one way to get the rest of your questions answered, and it's by confronting Ben. You just have to figure out a way to do it that would ensure you were successful. If you fail, you won't have a second chance because you'll probably be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too many people read this fic but for those of you that do, sorry it took me a while to update. I haven't been in much of a vampire mood but Discovery of Witches season 2 started then there was an Underworld marathon on and it inspired me.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to listen to the Spotify playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Q0DAwgXrE5CG7ibTPvoGH?si=zJUQ_B17TfmFrE21Z6LstA)
> 
> Come talk to me on the bird app here [here](https://twitter.com/sam_ieatboyss)
> 
> If you like my fics and would like to fuel my caffeine addiction you can do so [here](https://ko-fi.com/ieatboyss)


End file.
